Sailor Comet Dust
by bookwormdreamer
Summary: A new scout shows up. Is she a friend or foe? Why do the scouts feel that they know her, especially Usagi? With their future and lives in danger, will the scouts defeat this new enemy? First story, please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Comet Dust**

_*Author's Note: Hey guys. This is my first story so please read & review. Enjoy!_

The 30th Century:

Rini looked up at the giant moon through her window. In it she saw Usagi, Marmoru, and all the other scouts from the 20th century. _"I miss my friends."_ She thought_. "Even crazy and irresponsible Usagi."_ She didn't see behind her that her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, had walked in. Neo Queen Serenity was troubled. Something was going to happen and it was going to come from the past. She was planning on sending Rini back to the past because she knew how much Rini missed her friends and to protect her from what was going to happen in the future.

"Rini," she said. Rini turned around and gasped.

"Mother!" she said. "I –"

"I know how much you miss your friends of the past." Rini looked down shameful. "Do not be ashamed." The Queen looked into Rini's eyes. "It is ok to miss the ones you love, which is why I'm having you sent back to the past."

Rini couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?" She exclaimed. "But why?"

"You are soon going to be a teenager and to start learning to be a queen." The Queen said.

Rini nodded. "Ok." She said. Then she hugged her mom. "I'm going to miss you mom."

Neo Queen Serenity hugged her daughter back. "I'm going to miss you too. But don't worry, you'll have Usagi." They both laughed at that, then the Queen left Rini to pack.

Later, Rini was ready to go she said her goodbyes and went to Pluto. "I'm ready Pluto!"

Pluto gave Rini a key and said "Have a safe journey." Then Rini disappeared.

Back at the palace the Queen saw the light her daughter disappeared in at her window_. "Be safe, my daughter, there may not be a future when you return."_ The Queen looked up at the sky. A comet flew across it. As it flew the Silver Emporium Crystal she held in her hands, glowed brightly. The Queen finally understood what was going to happen. _"Ah."_ She thought. _"My daughter, help Sailor Moon complete her mission."_ Then the comet crashed into Earth creating a giant white light. The Queen fell onto the floor in a coma. The crystal fell out of her hands and stopped glowing. The crystal had died. Any hope for the future was in the hands of Sailor Moon from the past.

"Marmoru! Come on! We're going to miss it!" Usagi cried pulling him along with her. Marmoru smiled and sped up a bit. They were climbing up a hill to see the shooting stars that were coming tonight. They finally made it up there. "We made it just in time!" Usagi said.

They looked up at the night sky as the shooting stars went by. "Make a wish." Marmoru told her. Usagi looked up at him. "All my wishes have already come true" she smiled. Even so, she closed her. "_I wish for Marmoru and me to have a good a good future. Also for the scouts too."_ Thinking of the future reminded her of someone, _"I wish I could see Rini again."_ She felt sad. Suddenly, something bigger than the stars flew by, it was also blue. "Marmoru." She asked "What is that?"

"It's a comet." He said. "They didn't say one was going to appear tonight." He frowned.

"It's beautiful." Usagi said. The comet flew over them. Usagi's brooch glowed brightly. She looked down curious. Then the comet flew past them and as quickly as it started, the glowing stopped. Usagi realized Marmoru didn't notice it. _"I wondered what that was." _Usagi thought.

Marmoru and Usagi headed back home. They were walking through the park when a pink light formed above them. They were about to change when something with pink hair dropped in front of them. "I'm back!" Rini shouted.

"Rini!" Usagi and Marmoru said at the same time. They hugged her. "What are you doing back here?" Usagi asked.

"To see Marmoru, of course" she said pushing Usagi away and hugging Marmoru tighter.

Usagi growled. _"Be careful of what you wish for."_ She thought. Even so, she was glad Rini came back.

"Come on." Marmoru said. "Let's go to Rei's temple. We are going to be late." He didn't want them to fight over him so soon.

"Ok!" They agreed.

At Rei's temple, the other scouts were already there. They were all happy to see Rini especially Hotaru and Setsuna. They ended up having a party. Then Rini went home with Usagi, though they both wanted to sleep over at Marmoru's house. He refused to let that happen because he wanted at least one more night of peace and quiet.

When they were ready for bed, Rini came into Usagi's room and asked if she could sleep with her tonight. Usagi smiled and said yes. The lights went out and in Usagi's arms, Rini fell asleep. Usagi looked out her window. She had Rini in her arms and Luna sleeping above her head. Yet she couldn't help but feel something was going to happen. In her mind, she saw how the comet made her brooch glow so brightly. It was weird, it has never done that before. "Oh well," she thought, "I'll discuss it with Luna in the morning." Then Usagi went to sleep.

Not too far away from Tokyo, the comet that came across crashed in a field. Out came what looked to be another Sailor Scout. "That light," she thought, "When I saw it, it glowed so brightly. Could it be the one I'm looking for?" She stepped out of the giant hole she was in. "I hope I'm not too late, for they could be here. It doesn't matter. I will find that crystal and complete my mission. Nothing will stand in my way."

*_Hope you enjoyed it! don't forget to review hopefully I'll come out with Chapter 2 soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Comet Dust**

_*A. N.: hey guys. Hope u enjoyed the first chapter. This is the second one. R&R. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

The 30 century:

_Everything was in chaos. After the comet crashed and the light subsided, darkness started spreading across the land. Venus sent a servant for the Queen, but when the servant saw the Queen, she thought she was dead. The servant screamed for a doctor. Venus, King Endymion, and Pluto went to see her and saw she was in another coma. "She'll be ok." Endymion said. "Mercury will see to her." The other scouts were on their way. _

_When the scouts got there, they were trying to figure out a battle plan. The darkness had not just covered the Earth, but the other planets as well. "Can we use the crystal to seal off the darkness?" Mars said. _

"_I don't know." Luna said. "It usually only works for the Queen and sometimes Rini, it could kill anyone else." The Queen hadn't awakened and the scouts couldn't bear to use Rini and not have it work._

"_We should try." Uranus said. They went to the chamber where the crystal was. The servant had found it and put it there. The crystal wasn't glowing and when Ami picked it up it turned black. Pure black, just like the Earth and the other planets were turning. _

"_It can't be." Neptune whispered. _

"_Look!" Jupiter said. Everyone looked to the night sky. The darkness had reached the moon. The scouts watched helplessly as the darkness covered the lovely moon and the moon kingdom. The Queen woke up a few minutes before and was alone. She too, watched as the darkness covered up her moon. She could feel it cover her too. A tear slid down her cheek. _"Oh, Sailor Moon,"_ She thought, _"Please save us."_ The moon was covered completely. The Queen was covered also. Then the darkness crystallized, make her into a giant dark crystal. The tear was still visible on her cheek. _

That weekend, things were like how they were before Rini left. Usagi and Rini fighting over Marmoru, food, and practically any they could. At first everyone was worried, then they realized it just meant Usagi and Rini really missed each other.

By Sunday, they calmed down a bit and stopped fighting over little things. Instead, Usagi and Rini went shopping with Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. They were looking for school supplies for Rini for tomorrow. At least, they were suppose to. Somehow they ended up at a clothes fashion store at the mall. It had teens, preteen, and children, so Rini went off by herself in the preteen section. She wanted another hat.

She was walking quickly down the aisle, for she had her eyes set on a yellow hat she wanted, when another girl ran into her. "Ouch!" Rini said as fell onto the ground. The other girl fell too.

"Sorry!" she said as she got up. "I didn't see you there, let me help you." She grabbed Rini's hand and helped her up.

"It's ok." Rini said. "I didn't see you either. Thank you." Rini finally looked at the girl. She looked to be twelve, same age as Rini, but she was taller. The girl had pure white hair in a ponytail over her shoulder and dusty blue eyes. Rini already liked her. "I'm Rini." she said.

"I'm Catalina." She said. "But you can call me Lena." They talked in the store for a while. "I just moved here from America. My parents died in a fire and my grandmother brought me over here." Her eyes looked sad for a moment. "I miss my friends, but I'm glad I came. I use to live around here when I was little." Lena smiled.

"I just came back too." Rini said. "It's been a year since I was gone, but I'm back to live with my cousin Usagi. What school are you going to?"

"I'm going to the middle school, 7th grade. How about you?"

"Same here!" Rini said excited. "Maybe we'll have the same class together!" then Rini heard Usagi calling for her. "Coming! I have to go. See you later Lena!" Rini grabbed the yellow hat and ran off. Lena saw her new friend go.

On Monday, Rini got ready for school. As she was walking out of the door, she heard Usagi waking up and getting ready. Before she reached the gate, Usagi was running out the door. When Usagi reached her she said "Have a nice day at school!" Usagi waved to Rini and ran down the street with Luna after her with Usagi's lunch.

Rini went to school and met up with Lena. They did have the same classes together and after school, they went out for ice cream. It was Lena's first time eating ice cream and she loved the stuff. Rini asked why Lena never had ice cream and Lena said her family was really isolated and she was homeschooled. Rini just nodded. Then they headed to the arcade. They saw Makoto and Usagi talking to Andrew, Minako and Rei were playing Sailor V, and Ami was reading. Rini introduced Lena to everyone and they all said "Hi!"

Then Lena realized she had to go. "I'll see you tomorrow Rini!" she waved as she exited out the door.

"It's weird that she has white hair." Rei said.

"She said she was born with it." Rini told them. "Not even her parents knew what she had."

The girls nodded. Then Usagi looked at her watch. "Ahhh!" she yelled. "I'm going to be late! Rini, Mama wants you home by 7. See you guys later!" Usagi ran out the door.

"Where is she going?" Ami asked.

"On another date with Marmoru." Makoto sighed. "I wish we had boyfriends."

"Me too." Minako sighed. Rini listened as her friends talked about how nice it would be to have boyfriends and Ami saying how it's more important to study.

Usagi met up with Marmoru in the park. They were watching the sun set while eating the cake Marmoru brought. When it was dark Usagi said she had to go home and Marmoru had to drive to work that night. They said goodbye and Marmoru drove away. Usagi stood there for a moment, then started heading home. On the way there, Usagi heard screams. She raced over to where she heard them. She saw a creature at a gift shop zapping people as she got closer she realized the creature took some sort of energy from a person, then the person would turn pure black and fall onto the ground. Usagi quickly changed. "Moon Prism Power Make- Up!" Usagi turned into Eternal Sailor Moon.

The monster was going for another person when she heard "Moon Tiara Magic!" Something hit the creature in the face and it stumbled. "Who's there?" she growled.

"I'm the sailor soldier of love and justice! I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The creature laughed. "The soldier of love, huh? Well you're just the person I needed to see! Love Hurts Punch!" The creature zapped at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon jumped and went onto the ground. The creature zapped at her again and Sailor Moon dodged it. "Stop moving!" the creature growled. It was now chasing Sailor Moon. Then it disappeared. Sailor Moon stopped and turned around. Then the creature appeared behind her. "Love Hurts Punch!" Sailor Moon hit a wall. Then fell on the ground. "Ha ha. I finally got you Sailor Moon."

"Comet Tail Whip!" The creature was knocked on the side and fell on the ground. Sailor Moon looked up.

"Who else is there?" the creature growled.

"You know who I am." The figure emerged from the darkness. She had white hair in a pony tail over her shoulder. Her eyes were a dusty blue and she held a staff. "I am Sailor Comet Dust! Protector of the Comet Star."

The creature growled at her. "You didn't do a good job of protecting that place did you?" the creature laughed. "Love Hurts Punch!" Sailor Comet Dust dodged the attacked and landed next to Sailor Moon.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon said she got up. "Look out!" she yelled. The creature did another blast. They both jumped out of the way, but Sailor Comet Dust got hit on the leg.

Sailor Moon got mad and did another Moon Tiara Magic. The creature fell to the ground, but before Sailor Moon could finish her off, Sailor Comet Dust stopped her. "Wait!" she said. "Don't destroy her. Let me take care of her." Sailor Moon stepped aside as Sailor Comet Dust did her attack. "Comet Dust Healing Powder." The creature was surrounded in a blue cloud. Then it showed the creature turn into a person covered in a dark crystal. The crystal shattered and the person was revealed. With her staff, Sailor Comet Dust turned the person into a white crystal and grabbed it. Then it was done. The people who were attacked turned back into their normal selves.

Sailor Comet Dust turned to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was about to speak when Sailor Comet Dust stopped her. "This is my battle." She said. "I'm sorry I brought trouble into your world, but I won't leave until my mission is done."

"We can help you." Sailor Moon said.

Sailor Comet smiled sadly. "Maybe you could, but you would never forgive me." Then she went off into the night. Sailor Moon looked in the direction she left with concern in her eyes.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon turned around, the scouts were running towards her. When they got closer they stopped in awe.

"Did, did you already defeat them?" Sailor Mars was in disbelief. Sailor Moon smiled "Well not exactly." She said. They went off to Rei's temple to hear Sailor Moon's story of the new scout.

"I don't think she's the enemy." Usagi said. "She said she was looking for something. Is her planet in trouble?"

"I'm not sure." Rei said. "The problem is she brought trouble with her. We don't know what the enemy is here for."

"It doesn't matter." Makoto said. "We'll defeat this enemy as we done before." Makoto sat back "I'm kind of glad, I was missing Jupiter." No one said anything but smiled in agreement with her.

"We'll defeat this enemy, together, just as we've done before." Minako said. Everyone cheered. But even with a smile on her face Rini was very worried.

"_I hope Mama and everyone in the future are ok."_

Shadow looked down with anger at the screen of the Earth. Not only had his plan failed, but Sailor Comet Dust was here along with some other scouts. _Grr._ He was irritated. Why must they waste time here in the past when they had already taken over the future?

His queen, Nereza came in. "What angers you so darling? Is it because you failed?" Nareza chuckled.

"No my queen, it isn't that."

"Remember to not call me queen. My sister has ears and eyes all around this palace." She whispered "Then what is it that bothers you?"

"Why are we in the past?!" he yelled. "We have already taken over it and she still did not awaken. Why must we spend time here?"

Nereza looked calmly at him. "I was the same as you when my sister, Leilah, came up with the plan." Nereza looked at the screen of the Earth. "I told her the moon scouts were weaker in the future, and Sailor Comet did not exist yet. Those of the past were already gone and could cause us no harm. Why come to the past? Leilah told me because the future could change because of the past. If the moon scouts had figured out our plan, they could surely beat us especially the one called Sailor Moon." Nereza growled at the thought of those scouts defeating her. "You have heard the tales, Shadow. You know what she is capable of. But in the future the Queen is weak and she lost her Sailor Moon. Even so, the moon scouts include the guardian of time and she will surely let them come and defeat us.

"So if we keep the scouts busy here and take over the future, then we can destroy them easily. It's as simple as that." She smiled.

"Excuse me my majesty, but that cannot be the plan." Shadow looked cautious. "Surely you do not believe that." He bowed real low waiting for his punishment.

Nereza looked at him with her dark purple eyes. "Ah. Shadow this is why you are most trusted servant." She motioned him to come closer. "Of course I did not believe that lie. My sister thinks I am a fool." She whispered. "While looking through her things I found a book from the old times. A book, on the Comet Crystal." Shadow stiffened.

"The Comet Crystal?" he questioned "I thought it was destroyed during the war."

"So did I," Nereza chuckled, "but Sailor Comet was good friends with the old Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Turns out she gave it to her and Queen Serenity had it reincarnated with her scouts. That is why Sailor Comet Dust is here too. Sadly, the book did not say which of the scouts had the crystal."

"That's easy." Shadow said. "Of course it will be with the Moon Princess."

Nereza shot him a deadly look. "We had already thought of that you fool." Shadow looked down ashamed. "It isn't with her. If it was then it would've been in the future."

Shadow looked at her with surprise "So that must mean –"

"That means Sailor Comet Dust finds it in this time." Her eyes narrowed. "Which means she will defeat us in the future. Shadow, I have a new mission for you. Follow Sailor Comet Dust and find the crystal. If she finds it before you, kill her. Oh and don't tell my sister. We wouldn't want her to worry." Nereza winked.

"As you wish, my queen. You know my loyalty is to you." Nereza smiled and disappeared. Then Shadow took one more look at the screen and disappeared.

After they were gone Leilah stepped out of the dark. "My foolish sister, she is smart but ignorant. She thinks she can trick me. Rama!"

A figure much like Shadow emerged from the floor "Yes my queen?"

"You heard their conversation right?" Rama nodded. "Good. Then you know what to do." She disappeared.

"Yes my queen." Rama said and disappeared.

Lena woke up in the middle out the night_. "I have to find that crystal now."_ She transformed into Sailor Comet Dust, jumped out her window, and ran through the night.


End file.
